


Fragility of grace

by wearingmywings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, What Have I Done, this is a complete joke dont read, warnings for terrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingmywings/pseuds/wearingmywings
Summary: Pure crack for my friend. Cas is based on people that love to depict him as pale fragile small and helpless, which is FINE, but sometimes a bit ridiculous. All in good fun <3





	Fragility of grace

Dean couldn't believe his eyes.

 

Cassss was sitting on his bed, only wearing a jock strap with cat print all over it. He was pale, thin and beautiful. So small.

 

They started having the sex and it was beautiful. Their hot rods of pleasure made sparks fly even more between them. Dean had to reassure Cassss that the fire extinguisher worked.

 

Their throbbing hot members became sloppy dicks in their fight for the ultimate climax. Thick man juice coated them both fully.

 

"I can't believe how pale you are," Dean said. "Really, it's amazing. A warrior of heaven being so fragile, wow."

 

Cassss just whimpered and then left because the writers wrote it like that and we all know they hate everything.

 

 

\- The end <3

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crack for my friend. Cas is based on people that love to depict him as pale fragile small and helpless, which is FINE, but sometimes a bit ridiculous. All in good fun <3


End file.
